1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication terminals, and more particularly, mobile communication terminals having an equalizer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the construction of a mobile communication terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional mobile communication terminal including a microphone 10 for inputting a transmitting speech signal of a user, a speaker 20 for reproducing a speech signal received by the mobile communication terminal from his/her counterpart's mobile communication terminal via a base station, a CODEC (Coder and Decoder) 30 for coding and decoding a speech signal, i.e., for converting both an analog speech signal into a digital speech signal and a digital speech signal into an analog speech signal, and a CPU 40 for both controlling the CODEC 30 and processing the digital speech signal inputted thereto from the CODEC 30.
An operation of the conventional mobile communication terminal as constructed above will be described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 1.
When an analog speech signal of a user is inputted to his/her mobile communication terminal through the microphone 10, it is applied to the CODEC 30 which converts his/her analog speech signal into a digital speech signal for application to the CPU 40. At this time, the CPU 40 converts the digital speech signal inputted thereto into a high frequency signal for transmission to a base station through an antenna (not shown).
Then, when a digital speech signal of a high frequency band of the user's counterpart is received by the mobile communication terminal from the base station through the antenna, it is applied to the CODEC 30 through the CPU 40 of thereof. The CODEC 30 converts the digital speech signal into an analog speech signal to output the converted analog speech signal to the outside through the speaker 20 so that a speech of the user's counterpart is reproduced. At this point, the CPU 40 controls the operation of the CODEC 30.
However, since the conventional mobile communication terminal does not include a separate unit for adjusting a timbre or tone color of transmitting/received speech sounds, users had spoken by telephone with each other with a timbre set initially by a manufacturer irrespective of their intentions. In this case, a difference between sensibilities of respective individuals causes some users to be discontented with a sharp or dull speech sound, but mobile communication terminal manufacturers cannot satisfy a great number of users having various desires and individualities simultaneously.